Mirror Mirror
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: The Doctor lands on the planet Lixmoor Seven, a planet turned data archive developed by future humans to collect information about all the oddities in the universe, and the Doctor is looking for one particular oddity: Clara Oswin Oswald... But he finds something more then he bargained for... A 50th Anniversary One Shot! Enjoy!


**So! This is just a little one-shot that came to me when I was thinking about the 50****th**** Anniversary!**

**I hope you enjoy it! : D**

…**...**

'_Clara, Clara, Clara Oswin Oswald!' _The Doctor thought as he ran around the console. He had never met anyone who had died twice, repeated the same final words and couldn't remember their previous deaths.

Rory was all about dying, Amy had died a few times too! Jack, well he never stopped dying. But Clara, Clara was new and exciting and everything that should never exist all rolled into one. The girl who died twice!

The Doctor landed on Lixmoor Seven, which held the biggest collection of data on the oddities in the entire universe. He wasn't sure of the date but he hoped it would be close enough to Clara to help him get started on finding miss Oswald.

Grabbing his jacket, he fixed his bowtie and ran out of the dark blue console room and out into the blinding light that followed. It took his eyes a couple of minutes to adjust to the bright blue sky which hung over the small village he had landed in.

The village was built like that off an old earth one. Grey brick houses, which when travelled into, would descend into the data archives below, stretching for miles across the planet.

The Doctor had landed on the outskirts, where fresh green grass surrounded the village for miles around, before another village would appear, and then another. It was the future humans way of preserving one of their new planets… by making all their structures underground in giant caverns, which were usually brighter then outside thanks to the development of the light flame.

Walking towards the village, the Doctor noticed a couple of humans entering one of the village houses. They both then used teleport stations next to the village houses and disappeared. At the other end of a village stood a rather strange object, one that the Doctor felt familiar with. A rather oddly placed Piano stood majestically. The sun danced off it and the Doctor felt a strange sense of nostalgia.

Shaking his head, he carried on to the data archives. Entering the village house, he entered a fully enhanced room of technologies from different eras. Stepping into the lift on the opposite end of the room, the Doctor pressed the down button and within seconds he was being shot like a cannonball down the lift shaft.

Stepping out, the Doctor straightened his bowtie and walked out into a large bright cavern that seemed to stretch for miles with thousands of human books and art stretching high. There were giant staircases which would move the user to the books at the top, but the Doctor had no interest in them.

He moved swiftly, looking for the C section and suddenly he seemed to be hit by a feeling that he had been to this place before. Turning the corner, he found a boy of no more then seventeen or eighteen reading at the exact section the Doctor wanted to be at.

"Sorry, excuse me." The Doctor said and the boy smiled, at which the Doctor smiled back.

"Sorry. I'm just doing a little research." The boy said before sitting at a table near the Doctor. "I don't suppose you know much about Time Lord technology do you?"

The Doctor froze as he heard the name of his race. '_Why would a young man be investigating Time Lord technology.' _Determined to find out, the Doctor decided to play the boy and see what he could learn.

"A little, I met one once… but their all gon…" The Doctor started but was cut off as he sat down opposite now.

"No. I no what you're going to say, they're not gods, they're merely time travellers… do you want to know a secret?" The boy asked as he leant over the table.

"Um…" The Doctor hesitated for a second, before smiling at the boy. "Ok."

"I'm a Time Lord." The boy said and the Doctor's blood ran cold.

If the boy had noticed the Doctor's reaction, he didn't show it. The boy just looked back at his book before smiling even wider.

"Yes! I found it. Oh, look at you, you're in shock. Well don't worry, meeting Time Lords is pretty impressive, since they don't tend to get involved… But, I guess in the future Time Lords were oddities." The boy said and the Doctor barely took notice of the boy speaking.

The Doctor's head buzzed with questions. '_How did he escape the Time Lock. Does he know others? Did more escape! Does he even know of the Time War yet? Has it happened? How did he escape the Time Lock?'_

"I'm sorry, I'm being so rude. What's your name?" The boy asked as he looked at the Doctor.

"I'm t… John, John Smith." The Doctor lied as he tried to smile and the boy smiled back.

"Well, nice to meet you John Smith. I better be getting off, I've been having a problem with the Chameleon Circuit in my Tardis. Thanks for your help!" The boy said with a smile and walked past the Doctor.

"Wait! You never told me your name." The Doctor yelled and the boy stopped and turned around, still smiling.

"Me? Oh, I'm the Doctor." The boy said with a genuine smile before nodding and walking away.

The Doctor froze as memories hit him. He had landed here because his chameleon circuit had turned his Tardis into… a piano.

That had been the Doctor, at just over two hundred on a Tardis course trying to work out how to fix parts of Tardis machinery that encased the living essence. The Doctor remembered his task given to him by the Time Lords was to fix a Chameleon Circuit without using any instructions found on Gallifrey, so the Doctor had travelled here. He was so old now, and back then he was so young and full of life. It would take him another two hundred and fifty years for him to age into that old man that landed on Totters Lane, and then another seven hundred and fifty to get where he was now. A Time Lords ageing process was much slower then many species in the universe, meaning that even at two hundred his first incarnation still looked like a boy just leaving puberty behind.

That Doctor would return to Gallifrey, complete his academic studies and then run away with his granddaughter much later on, for a mad adventure that still hasn't ended…

He was glad he could now remember what he had looked like when he was a youngster, because after 1200 years of running and having no family photo's, it was a hard task.

The Doctor stood up with a new excitement for life as he looked to unravel the mystery of Clara Oswin Oswald, who would be the next great chapter in his story… especially after just re-reading the first.

The End.

…...

**So! A young first Doctor! I always wanted that too happen!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know!**

**: D**


End file.
